Pukes of Hazard
Pukes of Hazard is a HTFF episode. Plot Birdie orders a pie in a bakery. As Sweets goes to get one of the pastries, the folly caterpillar Pie hides in the one she happens to pick up. Birdie reaches her table in time for Pie to briefly peek out. Birdie sees him and reacts gleefully, to which he responds by hiding. Feeling thirsty, she spots Morton and Mix, the former ordering a carton of milk to go with his pie. She goes to get milk of her own, being watched by the terrified caterpillar. Wasabi carries a tray of food which he dumps into a trash can before eating only the tray. As he passes Birdie's table, Twinkie approaches him. She then picks up the pie and smashes it in his face. Birdie returns to her table to discover Wasabi with pie crusts covering his face, as well as an empty pie tray on the floor. She quickly reaches the conclusion that Pie has been swallowed and panics, bringing Morton and Mix into the scene as well. Wasabi, upon realizing the mishap and feeling guilty, vows to remedy it by making himself throw up in order to rescue Pie. The quartet exits the bakery and heads into a Mexican restaurant next door. They order a platter of a dozen burritos for Wasabi to eat. Hesitantly, Wasabi chucks the burritos down his gullet one by one, becoming more queasy each time. To help him out, Morton offers him a bottle of hot sauce. Wasabi gulps down the whole bottle...and then burps out fire. A piece of lettuce on Peppery's taco catches fire right before Peppery puts it in his mouth, leading to the inside of his head being ignited. Wasabi bursts out the front door for a refreshing drink, seeking a public fountain. Peppery, much of his head burnt away, falls dead before Chef Meow, who then fears he is making the food too spicy. Now they are at a carnival, where Wasabi boards a tilt-a-whirl ride. Mix bribes the ride operator, Lumpy, simply by using a corndog, leaving him in charge of the controls. He makes the ride go faster. The increased movement soon causes Wasabi to puke out various objects, which come flying in all directions due to the spinning. Two other riders, Giggles and Sniffles, get impaled by a metal pipe. Cotton, who approaches a kiosk, is smashed through the head by a soda bottle. Once he falls over, the cap comes off and the blast of soda has him moving across the ground. Alas, there is no sign of Pie. Wasabi exits the ride, dazed and nauseous. Meanwhile, Sweets closes shop for the day and mops up the messy floor. To her chagrin, Twinkie throws a pie in her face. Pie is shown asleep in an empty pie tray, managing to crawl away before he is stepped on and escaping through the front door. Birdie, Wasabi, Mix and Morton are at a drive-in theater, the latter two getting snacks. The movie is filled with gore, making Birdie nearly puke, but Wasabi is too preoccupied drinking soda. Birdie turns her head to see Pie perched on the rim of the soda cup and she smiles with joy. Unfortunately, Pie falls in the cup and is sucked up. Utterly horrified, Birdie alerts Wasabi, prompting him to spit Pie out of the straw. The caterpillar splatters on Mix's goggles, leading him to throw up. Morton slips over the vomit puddle and crushes Mix, also getting pierced by his horns. Moral "Trust your gut." Deaths #Peppery's head burns from the inside. #Giggles and Sniffles are impaled by a pipe. #A soda bottle is embedded into Cotton's head. #Pie flies into Mix and splatters on one of his goggle lens. #Mix is crushed by Morton. #Morton is pierced through the abdomen by Mix's horns. Trivia *Not counting a HTF Break, this is Wasabi's first starring episode. *The title is a reference to the series "Dukes of Hazzard". *The episode originally ended with Wasabi choking on popcorn after accidentally swallowing Pie, then spitting out the tray which would cut Mix in half and lead to Morton puking on his body. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 107 episodes